1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a light-guide plate, a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the light-guide plate. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a light-guide plate for guiding light generated from a light source, a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the light-guide plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus generally includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly for providing the LCD panel with light.
The backlight assembly includes a light source to generate light. Various light-emitting units may serve as the light source. The backlight assembly includes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) when the LCD apparatus is a small-sized electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal, a digital camera, a multimedia player, etc.
The backlight assembly generally further includes a light-guide plate disposed adjacent to the LEDs when the backlight assembly includes the LEDs as the light source. The light-guide plate guides the light generated from the LEDs to be emitted through an emissive surface of the light-guide plate. The backlight assembly may include a plurality of LEDs when the light-guide plate is large.
Recently, a method for reducing the number of the LEDs and the size of a dark region in the light-guide plate from which the light is not emitted has been developed to reduce the size and the thickness of products and manufacturing costs.
However, a distance between the LEDs increases as the number of the LEDs employed in the backlight assembly decreases. Therefore, the size of the dark region formed between the LEDs may be increased and brightness may be lowered.